Fall
by Midnight the Black Fox
Summary: Having been confined within four white walls for well over a year Kowalski decides enough is enough; it's time to leave or go crazy from solitude. (Warnings: Character death, Kico [KowalskixRico].)
**I'm not dead! Just thought I'd say that in case any one was wondering. First off I'd like to profoundly apologise for not updating in such a long time, and to thank everyone for their patients. The reasons for my lack of activity is because since June I had been working on my dissertation for university which was only finished at the start of this year. I have also recently failed one of the projects for my course so I am now doing double the amount of work. I'm posting this as a sorry for the lack of updates, I'd like to say that I wrote it sometime ago in the early hours of the morning.**

 **Again sorry for the in-activeness but I'm afraid you'll all have to bare with me just a little bit longer. Till then enjoy this oneshot. :)**

* * *

Fall

Kowalski groaned as he kept his tears from falling, crying would not help his situation, he needed to remain focused after all his plan hadn't failed yet. He sighed as he looked about his room, nothing had changed in the last few seconds, it was still white, still padded and still keeping him trapped inside.

The sound of angry screaming reached his ears making him stand, moving to the door he peered through the small barred window. Out in the hallway he saw two nurses dragging away a screaming man his legs kicking wildly as he struggled against the bonds of the jacket.

He laughed, so it seemed his neighbour had finally snapped, how fascinating. Footsteps sounded from the other direction, turning Kowalski smiled to see his targets headed towards his door. Slipping to the side out of sight he struggled to free himself of his own straitjacket, it took a moment but he was finally able to get his arms free using them to remove the clothing article entirely.

The door opened and it was time to put his plan into action, the doctor and nurse scanned the room only to be caught by surprise as Kowalski lunged at them knocking the pair unconscious as he took the doctors coat and glasses. After binding them with the straitjacket he left the room the doctor's clipboard in hand smiling when the door locked after him.

Pretending to study the notes when other medical officials passed he otherwise swiftly made his way down the corridor. He was almost to the exit when the alarm went off, his heart rate increased though he showed no signs of his fear instead he chose to hide as several nurses, doctors and guards ran past.

Kowalski growled under his breath as the automatic doors remained closed as he approached them, plan B it was then. Taking a page from Rico's book he found the nearest heavy object he could find which pleasantly happened to be a fire extinguisher. With a running start he threw the safety feature at the glass door shattering it, aware that he had caused unwanted attention he ran forgetting about his cover.

His pace increased as the sound of several running footsteps reached him, while turning a corner as he ran through the street he was able to see that his pursuers were merely the guards. Slipping unnoticed into an alley he watched as they ran past, a smile forming on his face. It fell however as one guard slowed to check the alley and much to Kowalski's misfortune he looked up, before the man could alert the others however he attacked him, a well-aimed punch landing on the man's head.

Dragging the body into the alley he dumped it behind a dumpster before taking the man's gun, handcuffs and walkie-talkie. Running in the opposite direction he learned that he didn't have to wait long before the others discovered they were a man down.

A sudden gunshot took him by surprise however the crippling pain in his leg enough to send him to the floor with a thud. Kowalski looked at the approaching guard the man's gun aimed for his chest, he glared, there was a higher chance of him being shot dead there and then than him going back there.

Aiming his own newly acquired weapon he fired, the shock of doing so quickly vanished however as the sound of yelling reached his ears. Kowalski stood despite his pain and took off running again his blood splattering a red trail behind him on the rain dampened streets.

Kowalski ran only stopping as he spotted a payphone, he groaned as he collapsed against it his injured leg jamming the door open in case he needed to run suddenly. Typing in a number he was relieved to hear it ring.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Skipper!" Kowalski replied relieved.

"What the hell? Kowalski! Weren't you-"

"Yeah-I escaped." Anticipating Skipper's next question, he spoke, "Skipper please, I'm injured… my current position is two blocks East of the asylum. I'm headed North. Rendezvous near Rodger's-" the glass shattered as the shot narrowly missed his side, though the payphone was now broken. Kowalski cursed as he ran out of the phone booth narrowly avoiding more gunfire as he ran into an alley. Leaping over trash cans he squeezed through narrow passages his destination in mind.

The heavens opened in the cloud darkened sky, everything becoming soaked within seconds, thunder rumbled in the distance, Kowalski ignored it and the horn of the speeding car he had ran in front of. He turned a corner slipping slightly in a puddle catching himself on the drain pipe as he scanned the street.

This was the rendezvous point so where was his friends? He moved down the street using the middle of the road as though it were a sidewalk. His eyes locked on a figure as it stepped out of the car, their face becoming illuminated from the bright neon signs of the bar it was parked outside of.

Kowalski exhaled breathing a sigh of relief he began to limp towards the figure. The sound of a weapon being readied and his friend's worried face made him turn. A bad choice he now decided as the hospital guard shot him through the chest. Kowalski laughed breathlessly as he remained standing despite the wound, he continued to laugh as the man approached him another bullet embedding itself in his chest.

His laughter continued as the man stopped a few feet from him his hands shaking as he stared wide eyed at Kowalski. The sound of running could be heard and the guard became pale, no doubt he had just seen the weapon his friend was now inevitably wielding. Though all attention went back to Kowalski as he raised his gun his smile and laughter adding to his mentally unstable image.

He pulled the trigger, his laughter growing as he watched the man fall to the ground, he shot him again before his laughter suddenly died as he towered over the injured man. Dropping the gun on the guard Kowalski watched as the life drained from him, with a smile he turned to face his friend. Kowalski moved closer to him before his legs gave out making the pair collided the force almost enough to send them to the floor. The figure lowered them both, all too aware that Kowalski wouldn't be going anywhere till help arrived, he pressed a button on the side of his watch, now it was a matter of waiting.

"Rico…" Kowalski breathed.

"'Walski?" Rico rasped as he looked over the scientist's wounds, he tried to push back the heart breaking thoughts.

"Rico… I broke my promise Rico…" Tears filled Kowalski's eyes, his head resting on Rico's chest his hand griping the now blood splattered white fabric that was the weapons expert's shirt. He looked into deep metallic blue eyes, "I lost control." he sobbed, his head falling back against Rico's chest his tears now following freely. "I lost control Rico." He cried his grip tightening.

Rico rubbed Kowalski's back as he made a strangled shushing sound.

"I'm sorry!" Kowalski whispered.

There was a half-hearted laugh from Rico, "O 'ig 'eal." he smiled.

"But I promised!" Kowalski cried before he coughed a small amount of blood following the action.

"Me oo." Rico replied. Kowalski lifted his head weakly.

"What?" He croaked.

Rico smiled slightly as he pulled his phone from his pocket the bright screen showing a warehouse Kowalski was all too familiar with. "Kaboom." Rico whispered, Kowalski blanched before erupting into a coughing fit.

The sound of an approaching car made them turn, it stopped a few feet from them two figures quickly exiting. "Kowalski!" They yelled in unison.

Kowalski smiled as he turned back to Rico his head falling against his chest once more, he could feel his heart slowing as his blood spilled over his friend. "Meet you in hell?" Kowalski asked his question directed at Rico though he knew the others could hear him.

Rico laughed despite how twisted his thoughts became. "'an't al'edy 'ere." Rico replied.

Kowalski laughed, the action painful on his chest. "I hope you're right." He coughed more blood before he sighed. "Do me a favour Rico…" Rico hummed a reply. Kowalski smiled slightly as he pulled out a small device from his pocket before pushing it into Rico's hand.

Rico looked at the device, Kowalski's phone, before moving to see the scientist's face when he didn't continue. Kowalski was smiling his eyes almost void of all life.

"Thank you…" Kowalski rasped his voice barely above a whisper, "For everything." he said before closing the gap between their lips.

They only parted as Kowalski's head fell away limply, tears welled in Rico's eyes but he ignored them as he gasped Kowalski's head in his hand the scientist's phone forgotten on the wet road.

"'Walski?" Rico rasped through a choke. He shook the scientist slightly and again when nothing happened. It was only then did he let his tears finally fall.


End file.
